Deathstroke VS Monsoon
Deathstroke VS Monsoon is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the sixteenth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features the return of Deathstroke of DC Comics and Monsoon of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Description DC Comics VS Metal Gear! The gun and sword-toting mercenary Deathstroke takes on the magnetic member of the Winds of Destruction! Will guns and swords prevail over Sai and magnetic force? Interlude Wiz: Today, two villains with destructive capabilities and ability to mess up people mentally face off against each other. Boomstick: Deathstroke, the Terminator... Wiz: And Monsoon of the Winds of Destruction. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Deathstroke Wiz: Slade Joseph Wilson was once a man who illegally joined the United States military. There, he fought in Korea for years, which brought the attention of a truth serum project by the military, as well as Captain Adeline Kane. Boomstick: Wait, are we still talking about Captain America or what? Wiz: Under Kane's wing, he set about working through and mastering every martial art in a record time-- Boomstick: A feat so impressive to Adeline that she decided to marry him and get groovy! And before we all knew it, a kid was on the way! Now isn't that just a happy life? Wiz: Well, I wouldn't say "happy" but... regardless, he accepted being a test subject for the U.S. military to help resist truth serums. But wouldn't you know it, it backfired yet somehow gained him extraordinary abilities far beyond an average human... how original. Boomstick: With this new found power, he rose to the world as the deadliest assassin they ever knew... Deathstroke. Wiz: Deathstroke is almost at superhuman levels, being able to hit harder, run faster, react quicker and be pushed further than an Olympic athlete. Deathstroke's mind is also advanced, being able to process information nine times as faster than an average human, allowing him blazingly fast reaction time. Deathstroke is also capable of using 90% of his brain with all of this in mind. Boomstick: I bet you all feel stupid now, don't you? Wiz: He also has a healing factor, helpful for mending wounds on the fly, and allowing for repairing any part of his body. This was how he had his brains blown out and yet revived an hour later from the incident. Boomstick: But Deathstroke's mercenary and assassination skills were put to the ultimate test when his son was kidnapped by a rival group of mercenaries. He managed to save his son, but his son lost the ability to speak. And since his wife counted this as a failure for whatever stupid reason, she gave Slade her own sense of punishment... A picture of Adeline pointing a gun at Deathstroke is shown before blacking out with a gunshot sound. Boomstick: Yep - apparently Adeline felt that her son being unable to speak - despite being, y'know, ALIVE and not killed by the guys who kidnapped him - was enough to warrant Slade losing an eye. Guess he can join the pirate club with The Demoman now. Wiz: Despite his new-found lack of depth perception, Deathstroke remained as skilled as ever, and this is enforced with his tools of killing. Boomstick: He usually enjoys dual-machine guns, a sniper rifle, and a super-bomb laced with Kryptonite, in case you know who becomes a problem to him. He also wields a sweet sword as well as an energy lance that shoots lasers! Wiz: He also hides behind armour composed of Kevlar and... Nth metal. Because we haven't got ENOUGH metals stronger and lighter than titanium, have we? He also has armour composed of Promethium which, unlike actual Promethium, absorbs energy and is self-regenerative. Boomstick: I still wonder if it closes when he's trying to take a piss... Wiz: With all of this, he makes an exceptional fighter. He's been able to down multiple ninjas in seconds, took down most of the Justice League by himself, and even survived an exploding nuclear submarine. He is also an expert tactician, with members of the Justice League even agreeing that Slade is the best tactician on the planet. Boomstick: Sadly, if he gets hit enough times he will go into an animal-like state. But depending on his opponent, this makes him more deadly. See, "Deathstroke doesn't just solve problems, he TERMINATES them"... well, almost all of them... Deathstroke: I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest... and neither will you. Monsoon Wiz: Not much is known about the man known as Monsoon. But, according to him, he gained his "kill-or-be-killed" views from the Cambodian massacre and the rule of the Khmer Rouge. From here, he joined an organised crime syndicate involved in drug trading and human trafficking, as well as trained himself with sai and outranking himself from other gang members. But one fateful day, a rival gang caused a shootout which Monsoon was caught in. He would be doomed to die, but his body was cyberneticized, allowing him to live another day. Boomstick: This is sounding suspiciously like the backstory of RoboCop... Wiz: Monsoon is actually evil. Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: Since his save via cybernetics and gaining magnetic properties, he joined Desperado Enforcement LLC, working alongside Steven Armstrong to take interest in swordfighter Samuel Rodriguez. He also became part of the Winds of Destruction, alongside Mistral and Sundowner. Boomstick: I get it... because Monsoon is a monsoon, Mistral is mist, and Sundowner is... uh... the sun going down... I guess? Wiz: Sundown. Close enough. Boomstick: I was getting there! Anyway, with his new found powers he began to run riot on the people of the world and create war as a business. And to back his combat skills up are his twin Sai - Dystopia. Here, he can go all Raphael on people's asses and stab people! And if they weren't deadly enough, they are enhanced with his own magnetic abilities to be able to strike from a distance! Wiz: He also wields red phosphorous grenades in case he is in a tight spot. These disorient foes as well as allowing Monsoon to attack from multiple angles in a short space of time. Boomstick: But I'm more partial to him being able to split into massive chunks and still be fine. Monsoon jumps from the ledge of World Marshal Headquarters, splitting up into different sections, before landing and rejoining his parts again. Wiz: ...Which leads me to his strangest ability - his entire body in general. He can separate his body to avoid sword strikes, leap long distances and even attack while keeping his distance. Boomstick: How in the hell does that work? Inspector Gadget (coming up from bottom of screen): It's quite simple! Wiz: Oh no, not this again... Inspector Gadget: This cyborg is held together by strong magnetic forces from his generator. With this magnetism, he is able to control all aspects of his body while still keeping it as one. His magnetism not only stems from controlling his body, but also carrying heavy objects from anywhere in close vicinity, such as army trucks and military helicopters. He also appears to be able to group them together for a deadly wheel attack as well as being able to pick objects up with traces of metal in them, such as this obelisk! But on the flip-side, if his generator is struck, his body parts will fall apart and he will be incapacitated until he can recover his power. Boomstick: ...Well... okay then... Inspector Gadget: You're welcome, gentlemen! I'm always on duty! (Leaves to the bottom of the screen) Wiz: Well, annoying... but it's all true. His magnetic properties allow him to perform all those superhuman feats, like... the obelisk thing, and surviving falling apart. He also has incredible skill talking down his opponent, putting them on the back foot like he did with Raiden. With this, he was able to unleash his Ripper persona... Boomstick: Which... turned out to be a bit of a mistake, since the Ripper Raiden guy shredded Monsoon to pieces and decapitated him, blowing him up in the process. Not to mention his cybernetic alloy is susceptible to failure when exposed to EMP or Jam grenades. Buuuuuut he's cool regardless, isn't he? Wiz: Monsoon is a cyborg who will drive anyone in his way down to get himself to the top. Monsoon: You can't fight nature, Jack... Wind blows, rain falls, and the strong prey upon the weak. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Monsoon was waiting atop a ledge at World Marshal Headquarters in the pouring rain. He had heard about the defeat and death of Mistral not too long ago, which only meant one thing to the cyborg - Raiden was coming. He enjoyed the thought of seeing Raiden in action - he was more than ready to tear him to shreds. And when he saw a helicopter coming to hover a few inches off the ground just outside the gate, he expected Raiden to appear. But Raiden wasn't the one who came to view. It was someone else altogether. A man in a black and orange suit and, to Monsoon's curiosity, only one eyehole. The mercenary, Deathstroke. He stepped out of the helicopter and proceeded to walk into the grounds as the helicopter left. Monsoon watched him and looked on as Jetstream Sam approached carefully. This wasn't the opponent either of them had been expecting. But Monsoon didn't seem to mind as he motioned to the stranger. Monsoon: So... is this the legendary Slade Wilson? Deathstroke looked up to the voice's source, seeing Monsoon up by the World Marshal sign. He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Monsoon. Deathstroke: You are? Monsoon: I am Monsoon... of the Winds of Destruction. And with these words, he leapt off the ledge. Here, Deathstroke noticed that Monsoon was... separating into different segments as he fell. As his feet landed on the ground beside Sam, all the body parts stopped, and the electromagnetic energy pulled all parts of Monsoon's body - including his head - back into place. Monsoon looked over at Slade. Monsoon: You weren't the one I was expecting, honestly. So... what brings you here? Deathstroke didn't respond right away, but instead produced three wanted posters - one for Monsoon, one for Sam, one for Armstrong. Deathstroke: Must be a shared birthday. So which one of you is first? Deathstroke looked between Monsoon and Sam. Sam drew his sword and stepped forward, ready to take Slade on. Sam: I'll have this dance! However, Monsoon put his arm out to stop him. Monsoon: No, Sam. You report back to the chief. He's mine. Sam shrugged and headed inside the headquarters. Monsoon turned back to Deathstroke. Monsoon: I was rather hoping for someone else to turn up... but I suppose Slade Wilson will have to do. Deathstroke: Prepare to be terminated. (Cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Stains of Time Instrumental) Deathstroke readies his Promethium sword as Monsoon readies his twin sai, his visor closing to cover the remainder of his face. FIGHT! Deathstroke runs up to Monsoon and slices him twice with his sword. He prepares a third slice, but despite it being an accurate swing straight down the middle, Monsoon's upper body moved out of the way, disconnected from the lower joints. Monsoon reconnected again, twirled his sai, and attempted to stab Deathstroke, who parries the sai and backflips away. Deathstroke readies his sword again as Monsoon extends his arms out from his body with Sai in hand, and stabs Deathstroke four times, each time knocking him back further. Deathstroke charges at Monsoon and attempts another sword slash, but Monsoon leaps up to a nearby pillar. Deathstroke looks up and Monsoon looks down. Slade draws two machine guns and empties the clips as Monsoon leaps from pillar to pillar to avoid each bullet. He stops on one as Slade reloads the guns. Monsoon gains an electrical field around himself as a helicopter and a tank are brought up. Monsoon: Magnetic force, Slade! Nature's force! Monsoon points both hands at Deathstroke, and the vehicles get thrown towards him. Deathstroke draws his sword, leaps up and slices through both with the sword, leaving both to explode behind him. Monsoon jumps to the adjacent pillar and brings up three more military vehicles, throwing them at Deathstroke, who avoid them all. Monsoon jumps back into the grounds to face Slade again. Monsoon: I have won this! Deathstroke: We'll see about that. Monsoon prepares his Sai again as Deathstroke prepares his sword. The two clash before Monsoon kicks Deathstroke away. Monsoon grins, before each of his body parts separate and whirl around in a drill-like fashion before charging at Deathstroke, knocking him off his feet. Deathstroke gets up as Monsoon prepares it again, but this time Slade parries the attack with his sword. Monsoon's body reforms before throwing down a red phosphorous grenade, almost disappearing in the process. Monsoon: Who knows where I'll come from? Deathstroke looked around for his opponent, who had seemingly disappeared in the red smoke. Suddenly, Deathstroke sees a red flash in the distance and quickly draws his sword up as Monsoon prepares to attack, parrying the blow. Monsoon disappears again. Deathstroke raises his sword, waiting for where Monsoon will attack from... Deathstroke: Right about... Monsoon's red flash appears from his left. Deathstroke: There. Deathstroke parries Monsoon's attack again as the rain dissipates the red phosphorous. Monsoon's body then splits in two halves, with Monsoon's top half hovering in the air while the bottom half stands on its own. (Stains of Time fades from its instrumental to its lyric version) Monsoon then splits the portions of his arms and lobs them in Deathstroke's direction, sai in hand. Deathstroke gets stabbed three times by the sai before Monsoon's lower half runs up to him and drop kicks him, knocking Slade off of his feet and falling to the ground. Monsoon quickly rejoins himself before leaping on top of Deathstroke, stabbing him twice with his Sai. Monsoon: Does it hurt? Deathstroke promptly kicks Monsoon with both feet, hitting him in his generator. This causes Monsoon's body parts to scatter everywhere. Deathstroke gets to his feet as electrical fields appear around Monsoon's body parts. Before long, they were all back together as one. Monsoon leaped up to the World Marshal sign, before using his powers to pull out an obelisk from nearby. Deathstroke looked on in wonder as Monsoon span the obelisk like a missile. Monsoon: What will do you NOW, Slade Wilson? Monsoon hurls the obelisk at Deathstroke, who jumps over the spike. With the obelisk beginning to stop spinning, Deathstroke ran up the obelisk with his Promethium Sword in both hands. He then leaped off the end of it as Monsoon leaped to meet him in the air with his sai. However, Deathstroke is able to drive his sword into Monsoon's stomach, pinning him to the World Marshal Headquarters. Monsoon, despite being trapped, was not giving up. Monsoon: Do your worst! Deathstroke: With pleasure. With one hand holding his sword, Deathstroke took out his Bo staff and struck it across Monsoon's face multiple times. He then took his sword out of Monsoon's stomach and pushed himself off of the cyborg. He withdrew the blade as he took out his sniper rifle, loaded a shot, aimed at Monsoon's head, and fired... Monsoon's head flew off from the shot with an explosion from Monsoon's body following as the two plummeted. Deathstroke landed cleanly, leaving cracks where he landed. Monsoon's head bounced and rolled up near to his foot. Deathstroke took one look at the head and stomped on it. Deathstroke: Wind blows... rain falls... the strong prey upon the weak... perhaps you realize who the strong and who the weak is, now. K.O! Deathstroke recovers his sword and enters World Marshal Headquarters, ready to continue his assignment, leaving Monsoon's broken head out in the rain. Results Boomstick: Bullseye! Wiz: Monsoon put up a tough fight, but Deathstroke had him outclassed. His arsenal was much smaller than Deathstroke's and Deathstroke's healing factor and armour meant he could shake off wounds more easily. Boomstick: Even Monsoon's electromagnetic powers and red phosphorous grenades were no match for Slade, since his agility is enough to dodge most of what can be thrown at him, and he is able to predict opponent's moves easily thanks to his strategic approach and enhanced mind! Wiz: On top of it all, Slade's strength was more than able to knock out his generator and incapacitate him, making it extremely difficult for Monsoon to hold an advantage. And almost all of Monsoon's basic attacks would eventually be nullified by his armour. Boomstick: Slade was so good, Monsoon couldn't pull himself together! Wiz: The winner is Deathstroke. Who would you be rooting for? Deathstroke Monsoon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Warner Bros. vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015